In addition to the continuing efforts to improve the culture of urothelial cells in vitro, to characterize the cultured cells by karyological analysis, and to examine them for evidence of association of oncornavirus with cells from tumors by means of reverse transcriptase assay and molecular hybridization; we will expand our karyologic studies to cells taken directly from urothelial tumors and such cells after short-term culture.